The Kidnapped Couple Book 2: The Recovery
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: Sequal to The Kidnapped Couple Book 1: The Kidnapping
1. Waking Up

The Kidnapped Couple Trilogy  
Book 2: The Recovery  
I still am not Rick, so I don't own the Characters, only the plot!

Chapter 1  
Percy

I waited for 3 months for her to open her eyes. I sat by her bed. I slept there. My friends got food for me, and I only went to the bathroom when I really needed to go. I wanted to be the first person she saw. I was staring at her eyes. I've missed those eyes. Those gray, intimidating, beautiful eyes. I prayed to all the gods every morning for her to wake up, especially Athena. I was holding her hand and I was thinking of the time we first kissed. It was just after the Titan War. We were talking in the dining pavilion, when we kissed. A whole bunch of campers were spying on us. They interrupted our kiss, picked us up, still close enough so we could hold hands, and dumped the two of us in the lake. I created an air bubble, and we had the best underwater kiss ever. That's when we started dating. On my 16th birthday. Although technically our first kiss was on Mt. St. Helens, but I never really counted that as a first kiss. The lake was the first one, where we weren't going to die, or anything.  
Annabeth stirred, and I was snapped back into reality. I looked at her eyes, and they fluttered open.  
"Annabeth." I whispered in awe.  
"Percy? Where are we?"  
"We're at camp. Thalia, Grover, and Nico saved us. You were in a coma for 3 months." I leaned in and kissed her. "I missed you."  
Thalia walked in. "How is she?" Her eyes were on the floor, so she didn't notice Annabeth awake. Annabeth put a finger to her mouth, and had an evil grin on her face. She closed her eyes. I decided to go with it.  
"She's still sleeping." Thalia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm starting to loose hope that she'll wake up." Thalia said.  
"Wow. So glad you have faith in me Thals." Thalia fell to the floor in surprise. She picked herself up, while we were cracking up.  
"Annabeth!" She hugged her, and glared at me. "You suck."  
"Love you to cousin." I smiled sweetly at her, and she glared at me harder.  
"Well, glad you came back. We were all happy when we heard you were going to make it. Especially Seaweed Brain here."  
My face turned red. "No!"  
She scoffed. "You cried for like, an hour. You never left except to go to the bathroom. Even then you were gone for like, a minute!" I mumbled insults at her. I looked over at Annabeth, confident she'd stick up for me.  
Annabeth laughed.  
"Well, I'm back. Now we have to make up for the last 3 months."  
"Yeah. Thalia, can you get Chiron? I'm sure he wants to see Annabeth."  
"Sure." She ran off.  
We stared at each other. She was beautiful. Her hair was so messy from 3 months of sleeping. Her eyes were grey and bright, her teeth were white, (I put on her teeth this whitening strips that makes your teeth white and shiny) Her shirt was a grey tank-top, and grey owl pajama pants. She was beautiful. She was...well... perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
We heard hooves on the wooden floor, and Chiron came in.  
"Annabeth!"  
"Chiron!" They hugged. Chiron had always been like a father to Annabeth.  
"I'm glad your well!"  
"Thanks. Honestly I am too."  
"I believe a senior councilor meeting is in order." I looked over at Annabeth.  
"Are you ready? I didn't tell them anything yet."  
"Yep."  
"Well, when do you want to go?"  
"Now."  
"Okay."  
She pulled off the covers.I helped her swing around. I grabbed the crutches leaning of the wall.  
"Ready?"


	2. Story Time

Chapter 2  
Annabeth

The last thing I remember was Percy standing guard in front of me, and Nico, Thalia, and Grover coming in. Thalia came over to me and then I passed out. It felt like I was asleep for a second, but when I woke up and saw I was in the infirmary, I knew it was longer. He said 3 months, and I felt so depressed. I was going to be better soon.  
When we got to the Rec Room, I saw all the cabin councilors. Thank gods I asked Percy to grab me some clothes and my hair brush. We walked in and everyone looked at me and smiled. They got up and gave me hugs, and they congratulated me. I was smiling, and saying thanks. Chiron called everyone to the table again, and we all sat down.  
"Now, we would very much like to know what happened 3 months ago to you 2."  
A/N: You can skip this part because I'm just going to explain what happened. I spaced it out a little for your eyes, because I know you wouldn't be able to read it well if I didn't! Your welcome! :D  
"Okay." I said. "Well it all started when I woke up in the middle of the night. I saw a note of the window saying to go to Central Park, and it said it was from Percy. Percy got a note in the morning saying the same thing, except that it was from me. Percy went and he was knocked out. I got there a couple minutes later and was also knocked out. When he woke up there was a guy who was talking to him, saying he had been planning this. They blindfolded him, and came in with me. They put the chairs facing away from the two of us so we couldn't see each other. I telling him about my shoulder, when the room started filling with green gas. It drained the energy out of us, and we passed out.  
When we woke up we were in a bedroom. He was on the bed, and I was on the floor. I couldn't get up because my shoulder was dislocated, and my ankle was sprained. Percy had to pick me up. He went over to the door and started banging on it and yelling that I need help. A guy finally came in and gave us a metal box. I told Percy that he had to put my shoulder back in, and he did. I blacked out from the pain.  
When I woke up again there were 4 guys in the room. 2 were holding back Percy, one was standing up, and another came over to me, and dragged me off the bed. He pinned me to the floor by putting his knees on my shoulders. Percy started to struggle and they punched him and his knees buckled. I tried to get up but they put a knife to my throat. I stopped, and they introduced themselves. Michael- they guy with the knife, Joe- the one on top of me, Billy- the one who punched Percy, and George- Percy's other guard. Then they said that they wanted to get back at us for killing Kronos. I had a plan and said that my foot hurt. It backfired on me and they twisted it so that way it was broken. They all left and I willed myself to stay awake. Percy fixed me with the ambrosia in the box. I had already passed out by then.  
When I woke up, I was on the bed, and Percy was at the end guarding me. Michael came in and said I had to go with him. Percy refused, and Michael threw a book at me. It hit Percy and he fell off the bed unconscious. I blacked out after Michael threw me off the bed and kicked me in the head.  
I woke up tied to a pole and Percy was in chains. They came in and woke up Percy by punching him in the stomach. Th-they asked him if he was ready for the show. They untied me and pinned me to the floor. Michael grabbed a whip…" I was trembling by know, my voice was small. I looked up at Percy and he squeezed my hand in reassurance. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to force the tears back.  
"And they whipped me. 40 times. I didn't pass out. At 10, I started to gasp in pain. At 20, I cried silent tears. At 32, I almost passed out. When they were done, I saw them unchain Percy. He came over to me and cradled me. I saw George come up behind him, and knock him out. He picked me up, and carried me out of the room. They took me to a room where they stitched up my back. They didn't do a good job. They wrapped up my back then put me in the old room. A while later Percy came in, and he comforted me as I cried. We went over to the bed and I sat down. Percy guarded me, and a while later Thalia, Nico, and Grover came over. Thalia came over and asked what happened. I said 'tell you later' and passed out. The next thing I know, I'm in the infirmary here, and Percy is sitting next to me. That's it."


	3. You Sleep A Lot

Chapter 3  
Annabeth

Everyone was staring at me. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.  
"So..." Percy said trying to break the unnerving silence. "What's up with you guys?" It was weak. I looked over at him, along with everyone else. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. I hadn't noticed, that talking sapped a lot of energy. My head felt light, and my head spun. I put a hand to my head.  
"What's wrong?" Percy whispered in my ear.  
"Nothing. It's fine." The room started spinning fast. I saw darkness start to creep into my vision. I heard Percy yell something. Then I blacked out.


	4. A Day to Relax

Chapter 4  
Annabeth

After I'd woken up again, Percy insisted I stay in bed. After a while, my foot healed. Soon, I was as good as new. I still had the scars, but other than that, I was fine. We took a celebratory walk out to the beach. He walked along the shore line, the wet sand squishing beneath my bare feet.  
"You really did it." He told me.  
"Yep."I kissed him on the cheek. It made him smile.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you more." I challenged.  
"Bet you don't."  
"Oh really?" I smiled.  
"Really." He smiled and told me to keep my eyes closed.  
"Where are you going?" I was laughing.  
"You'll see." He came back 5 minutes later. I heard clattering of me.  
"Okay, you can open them." I looked and there was a picnic.  
"I love it Seaweed Brain." I sat down, and we ate our favorite food. I had steak. Percy had blue chocolate chip cookies. I was happy except something kept tugging in the back of my mind. This seemed familiar. Then it happened. Percy was pulled in the water by water ropes. The dream! That's what was happening!  
I looked into the water looking for him. Why had I been so stupid! I should have seen this coming! I couldn't bear to lose him. Especially when I had just gotten better.  
A woman's voice spoke in her head. "Save him, before he dies!"  
How could he die? He can't drown, because he is the son of Poseidon.  
Then I saw a dark figure starting to come up to the surface of the water. I was instantly relieved. I put my hand out to help pull him up. Then a splash of water, hit me from behind. I turned, surprised. Nothing was there. Then, the same ropes that took Percy, wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. Underwater, I saw Percy. He was swimming toward me when he reached me, he made and air bubble. I gasped for air.  
"What happened?" He asked me.  
"I don't know. You were pulled in, then I was."  
We were so engaged in our conversation, we almost didn't see the creature come up behind Percy.  
"Percy! Behind you!"  
He pulled out Riptide, and spun around. He slashed the monster in half.  
"Well, that would have been bad." He said.  
"No kidding. What monster was that?" If I didn't know what that was, chances are he didn't either.  
"I don't know, lets just go."  
We decided to walk underwater. He showed me most of the of fish, coral, and sea anemone. We walked along, and we saw a humpback whale.  
"There are whales off of Long Island?"  
"Yeah, you would be surprised on how many there are."  
We went back to camp. By the time we got there, it was almost curfew. We were about to split up to go to our cabins. I didn't want to leave him.  
"Percy."  
"What?"  
"Do you think I could spend the night in your cabin?"  
He smiled. "I knew you would ask." He carried me on his back, and we went to his cabin. I put on one of his T-shirts and crawled into the bunk above him.  
"Good night."  
"Night."  
He clicked off the light and I fell asleep.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5  
Percy

I woke up to a scream.  
"Annabeth!" I got up and looked up at the top bunk. Annabeth was in it, and talking in her sleep.  
"Percy, watch out! Hang in there! Don't leave me! I love you, you won't die!"  
"Annabeth! Wake up! It's only a dream!" I gently shook her shoulder. She woke up and started to sobbing. I climbed into the bunk with her, and comforted her.  
"Shhh...It's only a dream...your okay..." It broke my heart to see her like this. She calmed down eventually.  
"You okay now?" "Yeah." I started to get out when she grabbed my wrist.  
"Don't go. What if I have another nightmare..." Her eyes started to tear up. I laid back in.  
"When you do, I'll be right here. Ready to comfort you."  
She closed her eyes and eventually her breathing slowed down. My eyes started to close, and I drifted off to sleep.


	6. All Ready

Chapter 6  
Annabeth

When I woke up the next morning, Percy had his arms wrapped around me. His eyes were open.  
"Morning Wise Girl."  
"Morning Seaweed Brain."  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine, after you came. You?"  
"Excellent." I kissed him.  
"You need to brush your teeth!" He made a pouty face.  
"Mean!" He ran out of bed and ran out of the cabin.  
"I'm not going out until I'm dressed, and brushed my hair!" I yelled. I got ready, and left to go to breakfast. I sat with Percy. Chiron let me sit with him. We talked for a while after we offered part of our food to the gods.  
After breakfast, Percy ran to his cabin to get ready.  
"I'm not kissing you unless you brush your teeth!" I went to my cabin and started studying my blueprints on my laptop. Percy came in a while later.  
"Took you long enough!" I joked.  
"At least I brushed my teeth!" He smiled at me, and I saw his brilliantly white teeth.  
"I am thankful for that." I kissed him on the cheek, and went to walk out of my cabin. He pulled me by my hand.  
"Let's take a walk on the beach." We walked on the beach, hand in hand. We walked down to the dock. We stopped at the end and he turned me so I faced him.  
"Annabeth, we've known each other for a long time, and I just wanted to say that I love you. A lot."  
"I love you too, even if you are a Seaweed Brain." We kissed, and we watched the sun set.  
"Hey, tomorrow me and mom are headed out to Montauk for a week. We were wondering if you wanted to come?"  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
"Okay. We should probably pack."  
"Good idea." We walked to the green, and we went to our own cabins. I packed clothes for a week, my bathing suit, and my toiletries. I packed them all in a suit case. I walked over to Percy's cabin. His door was open, and he was laying on his bed, with his arms behind his head, and his feet crossed. The typical relaxed look. I laid down  
"I Iris messaged my mom, and told her your were coming."  
"Okay. What do you want to do now?" Just then the dinner bell rang.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
"Me too, let's go Seaweed Brain." He got up and he offered a hand. I took it, and I stood up.


	7. Things Turn Sour

Chapter 7  
Percy

For once, everything was going right. That didn't last long. Annabeth and I were on our way to Montauk. I was driving and we were rocking out to some music. I had Riptide in my pocket, and she had her knife strapped to her belt under her shirt, to hide it. We were almost there when a black blur ran across the road. I slammed on my brakes, and the car spun around and stopped at side of the road. Annabeth was clutching my arm.  
"What was that?" She asked. "Did you see-" Suddenly something slammed into the car on my side.  
We scrambled out of the car. I pulled out Riptide and she got out her knife, we stood back-to-back and braced ourselves. Something rolled to a stop in front of me. It looked like a grenade.  
"Run!" We ran toward the woods when the "bomb" exploded into a big black puff of smoke.  
"Smoke bomb." I couldn't see anything, not even Annabeth.  
"Annabeth?"  
"I'm right-" She yelped. When the smoke cleared, I saw King Lycaon, standing behind Annabeth, with a knife to her throat.  
"Not you again. I thought our friends killed you already!"  
"That's true child, but I have come back to life with the help of a friend." He waved his free hand in front of him, and a scene appeared. I saw Nico di Angelo and Lycaon talking. Nico was on the floor, and Lycaon had his foot on Nico's chest. He had a black eye, and several cuts on his face. His Stygion Iron sword was lying across the floor on the other side of the room.  
"You help me, I help you." Lycaon said.  
"No! I would never betray my friends!"  
"Really? If I recall right, you betrayed the son of Poseidon for information on your mother."  
"That was different. It was my father, not a beast like you." Lycaon sneered.  
"For that you can rot here."  
"I'm in the Underworld! My father can just open a hole and I can walk out of here!" Lycaon put his foot off his chest.  
"Not if your chained." Nico backed away, but Lycaon was faster. He grabbed Nico's arm, and twisted it behind his back.  
"Nico!" I yelled, but the scene ended. I saw Annabeth and him again.  
"You'll pay for this!" I raised Riptide, but he used Annabeth as a shield.  
"Wait!" Annabeth yelled. "How did he help you? You chained him."  
"When I chained him, I broke his shoulder and his ankle and we made a switch. Medical supplies for life." Annabeth looked pained when he described his injuries.  
"Now, I must bring you back to head quarters. Goodbye Percy Jackson! I'm sure we'll meet again!" With that he disappeared with a poof, and he took Annabeth with him.  
"No!" I lunged forward to grab her hand but I missed them.  
"No!" I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. I dug out a drachma to call camp.  
"Oh Iris Please except my offering. Chiron Camp Half-Blood." I saw Chiron's face.  
"Percy! What's wrong?"  
"Lycaon! He took Annabeth, and captured Nico. I'm going after Annabeth. You need to start a quest for Nico. He's in the Underworld. Ask Hades to see if he'll help. Tell him that he owes us.  
"Okay, and Percy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't." I swiped my hand through the message to cut the connection. I saw a note on the ground and picked it up. On it, it said:  
**Get girl**  
**Bring her to cave in Florida.**  
**Wait for the bait.**  
"Well, I guess I'm going to the Underworld."


	8. What Are You Going to do?

Chapter 8  
Annabeth

I found myself in a dark room. The walls were dark, and the floor was . Lycaon still had my knife that he took to my throat.  
"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"  
"I can't tell you where you are, but I can tell you why. I brought you here to lure the boy here."  
"Okay, wow. Your really stupid. Why didn't you grab him? Not that I wanted you to grab either of us." I snapped.  
"Well, enough chitchat." He walked me over to the wall. There were chains on the wall.  
"How original." My voice filled with sarcasm.  
"Be quiet and walk." He dug the knife in my throat a little, and I moved forward. He spun me around and so I faced him. He pushed my back to the wall, and I felt a pain in my back. He chained me.  
"Okay... You've got me. Now what." I was trying not to freak out, because this reminded me of a couple months ago in the mansion. Why does everyone want to kidnap us?  
"Now we send him a dream message."


	9. Boss

Chapter 9  
Percy

I had no idea what I was going to do. I went back to camp to grab some more stuff. I was about to leave again when Chiron came up to me.  
"Percy, I need to tell you something." I didn't like the tone in his voice.  
"What is it this time?" I said exasperated.  
"I think you should know that last night, the 4 of them escaped Olympus."  
"WHAT! I thought they died! I mean... They kidnapped us! Do you think they're the reason she's been kidnapped again?"  
"I don't want to assume, but that's what I think. You should stay for the night. It's getting dark." I thanked him, and walked to my cabin. I fell asleep, and almost regretted it. In my dream I saw Annabeth. I tried to call to her but my dream wouldn't let me. She was in chains that were coming out of the wall. She was gagged. I saw Lycaon come into view.  
"Jackson, if you want your girlfriend back, come get her. We are in Florida. You must be here by the summer solace, or else you'll get another dream worst than this one." He started laughing, and Annabeth was trying to call to me. I woke up in a cold sweat. I had 4 days to get there. I grabbed my stuff and walked to Thalia's tree. I called Blackjack.  
_"Yo! Sup' boss! Need a lift?"_  
"Yeah Blackjack. Can you take me down to Florida?"  
_"Sure. Hop on boss."_  
"Thanks buddy, and don't call me boss!"  
_ "Sure thing boss."_ I sighed and mounted him. We soared over the country. By the time it was morning, We were close to Florida. Blackjack was panting hard.  
"Blackjack, set me down here."  
_"No boss. I could go on forever!"_  
"Come on buddy, I'll buy you some donuts."  
_ "Okay!"_ He started to land on top of a Dunkin' Donuts store.  
"Be right back." I hopped off him, and climbed down a ladder. I went inside, and stopped in my tracks. I saw him. Lycaon. I ducked outside, and hid behind the dumpster. I ran up the ladder and told Blackjack to stay here until I came back. I went back down the ladder and ducked behind the dumpster again. He was coming out of the store, and went down the street. I started to follow him.


	10. Not Again

Chapter 10  
Annabeth

I just sat there all day. Me being ADHD, this is the worst thing ever. I was gagged, and chained. To be safe, he also handcuffed my hands behind my back. So I sat there trying to think of a plan. Nothing. Every time I tried to stand up, I had a tiny shock come through the chains. Not enough to do damage, but enough that I noticed it. I sighed, and tapped my foot. Where was Percy? Lycaon came in.  
"Hello there, I believe it's time for his dream." He just stared at me, and I frowned. What am I supposed to do? I felt a shock, and yelped. I saw a huge spider in the corner, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Now, I know what you're thinking. I faced Arachne, and I'm terrified of a tarantula. Hey, I can't help it. I opened my eyes and saw Lycaon come forward.  
"Jackson, if you want your girlfriend back, come get her. We are in Florida. You must be here by the summer solace, or else you'll get another dream worst than this one." He started laughing. I trying to tell him not to come, but apparently he didn't understand me. He just looked at me, and had a pained look on his face. Lycaon walked out, but stopped at the doorway.  
"Oh you have visitors." He walked out. Visitors? Who would come see me? I was being held hostage, so the people must be bad. Then I saw them. Oh no. Couldn't they send in a hellhound, and make me fight it? Why did they have to make me see these 4 guys that ruined my life?  
"Hello dear. It's been too long. How's that back?" I would have said some sort of clever comeback, but since I had a gag in my mouth, I settled on a glare.  
"Lets take a walk." He came over and took off the gag.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
They walked out and I heard a voice over an intercom. "Are you sure?"  
"Um... Yeah?" It sounded more like a question. I braced myself for something to happen. Then I felt a shock go through me It was worst than all the others. My hairs stuck up on my arms and neck.  
"Okay! I'll go!"  
"Excellent." A couple minutes later, he came back in with some rope, and a blindfold. He unchained me and tied my hands. He blindfolded me and led me out of my room. I was not excited to see Michael, Billy, Joe, and George.


	11. Not You Too

Chapter 11  
Percy

I followed Lycaon down the street. We went down to the pier and he got in a boat. I dived in and followed the boat. The water pushed me along. When I finally got there, I lifted my head above water just enough so I could see him open the door. He stepped on a rock and a door in a boulder opened up. I waited for the door to close again before I made my move. I brought out Riptide, and stepped on the rock. It opened and I stepped in. I went down a couple hallways when I heard footsteps. Then a voice spoke.  
"Where are you taking me? You blindfolded me, and tied me up. I can't see where I'm going, and I keep tripping. The least you can do is tell me where you're taking me." Annabeth.  
"Told you, we can't. No just shut up and walk!" That was Michael. So they ARE behind this! When I get her out, I'm personally dealing with them. I ducked in a room. Unfortunately, that was the room they were coming in. I stood there, and they all drew guns. Michael was holding Annabeth and he put a gun to her head.  
"Put your sword on the floor, and put your hands up or I'll pull this trigger."  
"What's going on? Percy? I told you not to come!"  
"What can I say? I'm a Seaweed Brain!" I put my sword down, and put my hands up in surrender. Someone came up and tied my hands. They led me to a chair and strapped me in. There were leather buckles for the wrists, ankles, and chest. They put Annabeth in the same chair. They took off the blindfold and she squinted to see.  
"My hero." She said sarcastically.  
"At least I came."  
"Look what good that did!"  
"I suggest you stop arguing." Michael stepped behind Annabeth.  
"You do anything to her, and I will kill you."  
"How? You're tied down and you have no weapons." I didn't respond.  
"So, I want an answer. How are you?" She didn't respond.  
"I suggest you answer if you want nothing to happen to him." He nodded over to me.  
"What are you gonna do?" I challenged.  
"Percy." Annabeth warned.  
He came over to me and took out a knife, and put it to my throat.  
"Answer."  
"I'm terrible. What do you expect? You've held me hostage for 3 days!"  
"That's better." He took the knife off my throat.  
"How about you Percy? How is your life?"  
"It was good, until you came!" I growled back.  
"I'd be careful if I was you. An attitude like yours can get you and your girlfriend in a lot of trouble." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and closed my eyes trying not to start yelling. Then I remembered Riptide, and I looked down, pretending that I was mad. I looked at my pocket and saw the pen shape in my pocket. Now I just needed to untie my straps and untie Annabeth's straps.  
"Percy, just answer quickly, and this will be over."  
"Fine. What's next?"  
"What's happened since Percy last saw you?"  
"How does this matter? You're asking us pointless questions."  
"Answer me." He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and her jaw tensed.  
"Fine, you tied me up, gaged me, sent him a dream message, then kept me in a cave, where my life has sucked. Happy? Now I would really like to go back to my cabin, so you can torture us again, and be saved AGAIN by our friends."  
"Fine. Time to go you two." The other 3 came in, and tied us up. They tied one of my legs to Annabeth's leg. They didn't bother to blindfold us.  
I looked into her eyes and we had a silent conversation.  
"Riptide came back in my pocket."  
"Okay, but wait until later. I have an idea."  
"Okay."  
We walked next to each other. I tripped and fell to the ground, bringing Annabeth with me.  
"Ow." She landed on top of me.  
"Sorry, but that was your fault."  
"Yeah, I know." I grumbled. They untied our legs, and we stood up, but Annabeth fell back down again.  
"What's wrong?" I crouched down next to her.  
"Why is it, whenever I'm around these guys, I hurt my ankle?" She mumbled.  
Billy threw Annabeth over his shoulder. George held onto my arm, and led me down the hall.  
"Really? Was this really necessary? I could still walk." Annabeth said.  
"Yep. You take too long walking, you can't walk." We walked down a couple of hallways to a room with 2 chains. They chained us, and left.  
"What's your plan?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why?"  
"Because they've wired the place, and they have hidden cameras."  
"Oh. So what do we do?"  
"Well, you can't stand up, or else you get shocked, you basically just sit here.  
"That's no fun!"  
"It really sucks. I just try to think of a plan but I can't."  
"So, what your saying is, we're screwed?"  
"Pretty much."


	12. This is SO Not Fun!

Chapter 12  
Annabeth

So, we just sat there all day. Three times a day, someone came in and gave us our food and water. I kept track in the dirt how long we were there. Eight days so far. I sighed, and Percy looked at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've been in here for 8 days, and I am about ready to kill someone."  
"How long have I been in here?"  
"I think 6 days. Do you think someone's coming to save us?"  
"I wouldn't count on it." Michael was standing at the door.  
"Come with us." We were unchained. I tried to stand up, but my ankle hurt.  
"What?" Percy asked.  
"My ankle still hurts."  
A guy came forward.  
"No! I'll carry her." He had a plan. I could see it his eyes. He gave me a piggyback ride.  
"What's the plan?" He whispered. This was his plan. To help me while we talked. Simple, but genius.  
I sighed. "Well, I was thinking since you weren't tied up, then you could whip out your sword, and we could kill them, then escape."  
"What about you? You can't fight without your knife."  
"Just set me down over there." I nodded to the room. "Make a distraction. Fall or something."  
"Okay, sorry if I hurt you." He fell and I rolled off his back. I got up using the wall, and limped over to the door. I pushed it open, and sunk down on the wall. I heard metal clashing, and Percy yelling. They pushed through the door and dragged Percy in. I gasped.  
"You LOST?"  
"Yeah, they said they would come in and hurt you if I didn't stop. So I did." One came over and dragged me out into the hall, while the other held back Percy. He dragged me down the hall, and threw me against the wall. It was Joe. My head hit the wall, and I felt dazed. He pinned me up against the wall, and punched me in the nose, and I knew I broke my nose. I felt the metallic taste of my own blood run down my nose. He dropped me and I landed on the floor with a hard thud! I felt him drag me back to the room where Percy was. He dragged me in, and I saw Percy one last time before I went unconscious.

**Ooo... Cliffie! So, I'll let you know, that I didn't abandon this story! I'm just really busy, and couldn't think of what to write. I'd written this, and forgot to update for months! So here you are! R&R Please!**


	13. Electricty is not Fun

Chapter 13  
Annabeth

When I woke up, I was tied down to a chair. It was just like when we were kidnapped and we were in the room with the gas. I looked straight ahead and saw Percy. He was sitting there, sleeping.  
"Percy! Wake up!" Nothing but a small nod. "Percy help me! Michael's taking me away!" It didn't feel good to lie to him, even if it was only to wake him up. His head shot up, and he looked around shocked, then settled his eyes on me, and they had some anger in them, but mostly relief.  
"What did you do that for? I was scared."  
"Sorry! You wouldn't wake up." I looked at him, and I saw his face take in my injuries.  
"What happened to your nose? I saw you come in, but I didn't get to see you for long until I also went unconscious."  
"Joe. When he pulled me out, he slammed me against the wall, punched me, and he dragged me back in. Then there's also my ankle, cuts, and all my bruises." "Remind me to kill all of them when we get out of here."  
"Percy, calm down I'm fine! If you get mad, then they'll... Just don't." I knew that they would do something to either me, or him. Michael came in.  
"You look awful girl."  
"It's not my fault. Blame Joe for punching me in the face. Now what do you want this time. There isn't anything you want to know."  
"You're right there. This time, we want revenge for you escaping." This was not good.  
"So, it begins now. Are you ready?"  
"That depends. What do you have planned?"  
"What is Percy's biggest fear?" He asked me. I stayed silent.  
"Now, here is where you answer, or we do something to you." I remained silent. He snapped his fingers, and a guy came over with a needle. He stuck it in my arm, I looked at my skin where it was injected. There was a small bump there.  
"Now, let me ask one last time. What is Percy's biggest fear?"  
"Not telling."  
"Fine. It's your choice." He went over to some controls on the wall, and hit a button. Electricity coursed through my body. starting at my arm. I yelled, and strained my arms, and legs to break the restraints, but only resulted in them cutting into my skin. I heard Percy yelling, and the machine shut off.  
"You see. We injected a little machine that conducts electricity when I push this button."  
My head slumped back, and I panted, trying to catch my breath. Percy was swearing in Greek, and I heard laughing, but it all sounded distant. When I finally regained my senses, they untied us, and I fell on my hands and knees. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't even move. I felt someone pick me up, and I looked at the face. It was Percy, and he was crying. Black creeped into the edge of my vision, and soon all I could see was black.

**Not gonna lie, I felt kinda bad doing this. I hope I got this right. So, comment? Please? I read a lot of your stories, so I'd feel glad to know that you guys care!**


End file.
